


Secrets of the Heart

by cloudyazurephoenix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyazurephoenix/pseuds/cloudyazurephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor still remembers the fall of Sparks, when his brother lost the person closest to his heart. His instability hidden from sight, no one expected him to turn his back on them, least of all for him to fall in Thanos' hands. Thor never realised that the youngest princess survived the attack, hidden away on Earth, until she and her friends show up on the helicarrier, searching for answers to her parents fates. Now that he knows that she is alive, and that her family and people may be as well, he will stop at nothing to help her, but first there is Loki to deal with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Heart

Okay fellow fan girls and boys, this first chapter is going to be practically the same as the first chapter of The Mystery of a Magical Child, (one of my other fanfictions), as both stories stem from the same idea. While both stories start with Daphne's POV during the attack on Sparks, only with this fic, it continues on with Loki's POV during the battle, and then with what follows. I had the idea that what if Loki's descent into madness began with the tragic loss of someone he held very close to his heart, which in this is his fiancé Daphne. So that is where the story starts, in the depths of the chaos that was the attack on Sparks, we'll see where it goes from there...

I'm planning on getting the first chapter up (hopefully) in the next week, so until then, signing off,

\- cloudyazurephoenix


End file.
